Dusze w niewoli/19
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Dusze w niewoli JUŻ WRÓCIŁ W połowie drogi spotkali na cmentarzu hipokondryka. — Oho! — zawołał starzec — wracacie od grobu ojca? Ja także wracam od swego. Pyszny lokal, powiadam wam, kazałem sobie wybudować; szkoda tylko, że trochę wilgotny, a ja mam reumatyzm. Ale w metalowej trumnie nie da się to uczuć... No — dodał po chwili oryginał — dziś zapraszam się do was na herbatę. — Bardzo pana prosimy! — odparł Ludwik, rad, że Zosia będzie miała zajęcie wieczorem. Ponieważ w bramie był znowu ścisk, nasza więc trójka zatrzymała się pod murem. Tu Lachowicz ze zdziwieniem zauważył jakieś owinięte w futro indywiduum, które, przy blasku kaganków, starannie pisało coś w wielkim katalogu. — Panie Romanie!... Co pan tu robisz? — zawołał Lachowicz. Literat (a on to był w samej rzeczy) podniósł głowę. — A... pan Ludwik. Dawnośmy się już nie widzieli!... — wykrzyknął, podając mu rękę. Dostrzegłszy jednak dwie osoby nieznajome, spojrzał pytająco na Lachowicza. Ludwik przedstawił go. — Pan Roman, literat i mój przyjaciel... Pan... mój protektor... Moja siostra Zofja. Przypatrzywszy się nieco Zosi, powieściopisarz zaniknął katalog i szeroko otworzył usta. Szybko jednak opamiętał się i zkolei zamknął usta, a otworzył katalog. — Jedź pan do nas na herbatę, panie Romanie — rzekł Ludwik. — Zrobiłbym to z największą chęcią, ale... nie jestem przygotowany do wizyty. — Nic nie szkodzi!... No, więc jedziesz pan z nami? — Owszem!... ale moje typy... — bełkotał literat, patrząc kolejno to na swój katalog, to na Zosię. Ostatecznie jednak Zosia zwyciężyła, katalog znalazł się w głębi ogromnej kieszeni, i powieściopisarz wyszedł z towarzystwem. Hipokondryk podał rękę ciągle milczącej Zosi, a Ludwik z Romanem szli za nimi, przeciskając się wśród tłumu. — Cóż, piszesz pan jaką powieść?... — spytał Lachowicz. — Teraz dopiero napiszę coś... cmentarnego. Ale przepraszam za śmiałość, siostra pańska jest zachwycająca! — szeptał literat. — Jak żyję nic podobnego nie widziałem! Towarzystwo z wielkim trudem odszukało swoje dorożki, które szczęściem stały dość blisko jedna od drugiej. — No — zawołał starzec — ja z Zosią siadam do mojej... — Możebyśmy się tu wszyscy pomieścili?... — wtrącił z pośpiechem Roman. — Będzie panom niewygodnie — odpowiedział starzec szorstko i kazał jechać naprzód. — Oryginał!... dziki człowiek!... — mruczał gniewnie literat, siadając obok Lachowicza. — Znasz go pan? — spytał Ludwik. — A któżby go nie znał? Bogacz, chorujący na protektora sztuk pięknych, a przytem stary kawaler z wyziębłem sercem! Gdy przyjechali do domu, zastali tam gości: panów Alfonsa i Józefa, którzy nader chłodno przywitali Romana. Obaj ci młodzi ludzie byli pewni, że Sielski, który znikł tak nagle przed kilkoma miesiącami, ustąpił wobec potęgi ich wdzięków. Pojawienie się zatem nowego współzawodnika oburzyło ich. Powoli jednak odzyskali otuchę, widząc, że Zosia jest dziwnie poważna i milcząca. Odzywała się rzadko, jakby z przymusem. To też w ciągu wieczora prawie sami tylko panowie rozmawiali. Wciągu gawędki tej zaszedł wypadek, o którym godzi się wspomnieć ze względu na wpływ, jaki wywarł na przyszłe losy większej części zebranych. Lachowicz zapytał literata: co go najwięcej uderzyło na cmentarzu? — Mnóstwo rzeczy — odparł Roman. — Wymienię jednak dwie najskandaliczniejsze. Naprzód, że jacyś nieprzyzwoici ludzie hałasowali tam jak w ogródku i palili papierosy... Panowie Alfons i Józef, usłyszawszy to, zmieszali się niesłychanie. Nadrabiając jednak miną, przyłączyli się do jednozgodnego chóru potępień. — A powtóre?... — spytał Ludwik. — A powtóre, że jakiś dziwak nietylko kazał sobie wymurować grób za życia, ale jeszcze wycementował go i wnętrze pomalował olejno... — Mój panie! — krzyknął nagle stary hipokondryk — gdybym wiedział, że się panu olejna farba nie podoba, tobym kazał sobie grób wytapetować! Pan Roman za późno poznał szkaradny fakt przegadania się, a starzec tymczasem pytał go dalej: — Cóż pan w tem widzisz złego, że ktoś sobie grób buduje za życia?... — Nic, panie! — odparł zbity z tonu literat. — Pan może sobie pozwalać na tak niewinne przyjemności... — A dlaczegóż inni nie mogą? — Inni mają obowiązki... Hipokondryk aż skoczył na krześle. — Alboż to, panie, ja wyrzekłem się obowiązków?... Czy to, panie, ja nie jestem już członkiem społeczeństwa?... — zawołał. — Miałem na myśli ludzi familijnych — bronił się zakłopotany literat — ludzi takich, którzy swoją dbałością o wygody pośmiertne krzywdzą spadkobierców... A pan... — A ja... Myślisz pan, że nie mam spadkobierców?... — przerwał hipokondryk. — Oto są moi spadkobiercy — dodał, wskazując na Ludwika i Zosię — oni jednak nie czują się pokrzywdzonymi tem, żem sobie grób pomalował na olejno! Zosia i Ludwik, pierwszy raz usłyszawszy o podobnym planie protektora, zdziwili się i zmieszali. Lecz i któż zdoła opisać wrażenia osób pozostałych?... Pan Roman umilkł, czując, że musi mieć uszy bardzo czerwone — panowie zaś Alfons i Józef, jedną ożywieni myślą, chcieli upaść do nóg hojnemu starcowi i podziękować mu za zapis, do którego każdy pojedyńczo miał pretensją. Później jednak, opamiętawszy się, postanowili odłożyć to do właściwego czasu. Gdy goście rozeszli się, Zosia, całując brata na dobranoc, spytała nieśmiało: — Prawda, Ludwisiu, że on wróci do nas?... — Kto? — spytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem Ludwik. — Czy pan Roman? — Dajże mi pokój z tym panem Romanem! — odparła.— Wiesz dobrze, o kim mówię... Ponieważ Ludwik milczał, objęła go więc za szyję i szepnęła mu do ucha: — Prawda, że przyjdzie?... Muszę mu przecież podziękować... Mój Boże!... nigdy sobie tego nie przebaczę!... Ale jak ty to zrobisz?... — Niedawno mówiłaś mi, że go nienawidzisz? — przerwał Ludwik. Zosia cofnęła się, usiadła na krześle i zasłaniając twarz rękoma, rzekła: — Sama nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje! Poszła spać około północy, nie czując potrzeby spoczynku. Sen ją odbiegł, i z trwogą myślała o jutrzejszej wizycie Sielskiego. Pulsa jej biły, poduszki wydawały się zbyt twarde i najgorzej ułożone. — Co ja mu powiem?... co ja mu powiem?... Potem wpadła w marzenie. Zdawało jej się, że już rozmawia z Sielskim, który na wszystkie podziękowania jej odpowiada śmiechem. — Pocóżeś pan w takim razie pamiętał o grobie mego ojca — spytała rozżalona jego obojętnością. — Naturalnie, że w celu wynagrodzenia krzywdy Ludwikowi — odpowiadało widziadło. — Do pani zaś nie mam najmniejszej pretensji... przebaczyłem oddawna. On nie ma do mnie pretensji! Czy kto słyszał coś podobnego?... Mój Boże! dlaczegóż jej raczej nie nienawidzi, dlaczego się nie gniewa, nie robi wyrzutów?... Wybiła trzecia. Zosi zdawało się, że już nie zaśnie. Czy podobna spać, mając głowę takiemi myślami nabitą?... Chciała zapalić światło, czytać książkę lub przejść się po pokoju, lecz nagle zasnęła. Marzyła, że jest na łące, pełnej kwiatów. Dzień był jasny, słońca jednak na niebie nie widziała. Powietrze było czyste i wonne, ona jakaś lekka, tak lekka, że unosiła się nad ziemią. Przypomniała sobie podobne sny w latach dziecinnych i to, że wówczas była bardzo szczęśliwa. Teraz jednak miejsce radości zajął w jej sercu niepokój... Skąd pochodził?... napróżno usiłowała sobie przypomnieć. Zwolna nad łąką zapadła noc; zielona trawa, żółte, białe i różowe kwiaty zatonęły w jakiejś czarnej pomroce. Wszystko znikło: niebo, łąka, ona sama wreszcie, i tylko wśród bezgranicznej ciemności, pozostało... uczucie niepokoju. „...I odpuść nam nasze winy, jako i my odpuszczamy naszym winowajcom..." Z temi wyrazami obudziła się i zadzwoniła na pokojówkę. — Która godzina, Joasiu? — Dziesiąta, panienko. — Czy pan Ludwik już wstał? — Pan już wyszedł do miasta — odpowiedziała służąca. Zosia zerwała się na równe nogi, zapominając o śnie i znużeniu. On mógł przyjść niedługo, należało się więc ubrać. — Daj mi czarną suknią, Joasiu — rzekła. — Czarną? — spytała dziewczyna, idąc do szafy. Wiedzieć potrzeba, że w czarnej sukni Zosia wyglądała najpiękniej. W tej chwili jednak przyszło jej na myśl, że popełni akt malutkiej kokieterji; gdy więc podano jej suknią, odezwała się: — Albo... schowaj ją napowrót. Wezmę codzienną, popielatą... Joasia z suknią odwróciła się do szafy, lecz Zosia znowu, po pewnem wahaniu, rzekła: — Albo wiesz co... daj mi czarną. I ubrała się w czarną. Około południa kompletnie ubrana, z biciem serca oczekiwała na gościa. Nagle przed domem zaturkotała dorożka... Nogi się pod nią ugięły. — Czegóż się lękam? — pomyślała. — Za godzinę wszystko przejdzie... Czekała minutę, dwie... pięć... Nikt na schody nie wstępował. — To nie oni! Odtąd każdy turkot na ulicy, każdy łoskot na schodach wywoływał bladość na jej twarzy. Zmęczona, postanowiła już o niczem nie myśleć i jakąś mechaniczną robotą wypełnić czas, wlokący się zbyt powoli. Potem zaczęła sobie przypominać epizody z życia pensjonarskiego, począwszy od chwili wejścia do szkoły aż do opuszczenia jej. — Musiało już z pół godziny upłynąć! — pomyślała. — Zegar jednak przekonał ją, że upłynęło dopiero trzy minuty!... Przesuwając na oknie kwiatki, dostrzegła świeżo rozwiniętą kamelją. — Wepnę ją we włosy!... — pomyślała w pierwszej chwili. — Nie!... — szepnęła natychmiast potem i przejrzała się w lustrze. Około drugiej znowu stanęła dorożka przed domem. Wyszedł z niej Ludwik i... ktoś jeszcze... Zosia szybko zerwała kamelją, wpięła ją we włosy, i nad wszelki wyraz osłabiona, padła na krzesło. Na schodach tymczasem rozległo się stąpanie, i rozmowa na dwa głosy. Skrzypnęły drzwi przedpokoju... — Boże!... dodaj mi siły... — szepnęła Zosia. Do salonu wszedł Ludwik i pan Roman. Po wielu ukłonach i małej pauzie, literat zaczął mowę, w której starał się uwiadomić słuchaczy, że na podziękowanie za wczorajszą herbatę i dla zawarcia bliższych stosunków, ośmiela się dziś złożyć ceremonjalną wizytę. Potem, widząc, że Zosia okazuje dużo ochoty do słuchania, a mało do mówienia, począł rozwodzić się nad stanem pogody, nad najświeższemi wypadkami w mieście, wspomniał o literaturze, o planie powieści, którą miał napisać, i po czterdziestominutowej gadaninie, pożegnał Ludwika i Zosię, obiecując wizyty jak najczęstsze. Gdy wyszedł, Zosia wymownie spojrzała bratu w oczy. — Byłem dwa razy, alem go nie zastał. — Może wyjechał?... — zapytała przerażona. — Wątpię. Zresztą zostawiłem bilet z notatką i pójdę do niego jutro. — Jutro!... Zosię głowa rozbolała. Poszła do swego pokoiku, oparła twarz na poduszce i uczuła, że jej mimowoli łzy z oczu płyną. Nic dziwnego! bezsenność, a potem trajkotanie literata — musiały ją nieco zdenerwować. Nazajutrz Ludwik znowu wcześniej wyszedł do miasta, i Zosia znowu wstała później. Ale miejsce gorączkowego niepokoju, zajęła lekka apatja. Zosia nie włożyła już czarnej sukni i nie wpięła kamelji we włosy. Przeczuwała, że Sielski i dziś nie przyjdzie. Około pierwszej, ponieważ pani Skulska wyszła za sprawunkami, kucharka wezwała Zosię na wielką radę wojenną. Przypaliła się legumina sagowa, należało zatem upiec inną. Naśmiawszy się ze strapienia kucharki, Zosia wydała jej drugą porcją sago i udzieliła kilku przestróg, przyjętych niebardzo chętnie. Wtej chwili wbiegła pokojówka: — Proszę pani... Zosia domyśliła się już, kto przyszedł, a w chwilę potem, sama nie wiedząc jak, znalazła się w salonie oko w oko z Sielskim. Jerzy nie wyglądał wcale na desperata; miał cerę zdrową i fizjognomją wesołą. Bez żadnego wstępu pocałował Zosię w rękę i rzekł tonem swobodnym: — Znalazłem wczoraj kartkę Ludwika u siebie, z wezwaniem, abym przyszedł. Przychodzę więc w nadziei, że pozwolisz się pani przebłagać... — To ja powinnam pana prosić o przebaczenie... — Mnie?... — Tak... A zarazem najserdeczniej podziękować za pamięć o grobie naszego ojca... — szepnęła Zosia. — Czy nie sądzi pani, żem spełnił tylko mój obowiązek?... — spytał Sielski. — O którym dzieci zapomniały! — odparła Zosia. Usiedli obok siebie. — Niech błogosławione będzie to zapomnienie! — mówił Jerzy z zapałem. — Sam Bóg zesłał je na was, bo i jakżebym mógł inaczej okazać wam mój żal i przywiązanie?... Gdyby pani wiedziała, ile chwil nieledwie przyjemnych spędziłem przy tym grobie, jak szczęśliwym czułem się w mojem osamotnieniu! Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później przyjdziesz tam pani i że nie oprzesz się niemej prośbie ojca: „Przebacz naszemu przyjacielowi, który nas tak kocha..." Ale... — dodał po chwili — może ja mówię zbyt śmiało?... Może pani nie życzy sobie... — Owszem!... Już tak dawno pana nie słyszałam... — odparła Zosia drżącym głosem. — Więc dobrze — rzekł, biorąc ją za rękę. — Niewiele mam już do powiedzenia, chyba to tylko, że panią kocham. Kocham tak, że niema godziny, abym o pani nie myślał... Mimo to, jeżeli sądzisz, że nie przeszedł jeszcze dla mnie czas pokuty, jeżeli każesz, odejdę. Będzie mi bardzo smutno... Nie masz pani pojęcia, jaka to straszna rzecz czekać, jak się czas długim wydaje... Zosia poruszyła główką, jakby na znak, że wie już, co to jest oczekiwanie. Milczała jednak, nie mogąc znaleźć wyrazu odpowiedzi. Zdawało się jej, że utraciła już wszelką władzę nad sobą, że umiera... — Nie odpowiadasz pani?... — spytał Sielski, patrząc jej w oczy. — Więc zróbmy tak: jeżeli mam odejść, cofnij rączkę... Ręka Zosi drżała, lecz nie cofnęła się. — Więc nie odpychasz mnie?... Więc mogę już zostać?...— pytał natarczywie Sielski. — Tak! Teraz stała się rzecz niepojęta w końcu dziewiętnastego wieku, istny anachronizm. Sielski ukląkł przy nogach Zosi, a ona... Ach! świecie nieszczęsny... pocałowała go w czoło!... Ale tak delikatnie, no tak... że oboje wyprzećby się tego mogli — pod przysięgą. Na schodach rozległ się łoskot, i do salonu wpadł Lachowicz, wołając: — Jesteś, zbiegu!... I w otwarte ramiona przyjął rozrzewnionego Sielskiego. — No, więc już zgoda? — zapytał Ludwik Zosi. Zosia, usłyszawszy to, zarumieniłaby się niezawodnie, gdyby nie to, że już przedtem była zarumieniona w najwyższym stopniu. — Kiedyż mnie zaprosicie na wesele? — pytał dalej nielitościwy Ludwik. — Ty lepiej zaproś pana Jerzego na obiad! — odparła z udanym gniewem Zosia. — Ależ na wszystkie obiady zapraszam go! Niech się przyzwyczaja do twojej kuchni!... — zawołał Ludwik. Odtąd rzeczywiście Sielski był u nich stałym gościem. Przychodził około drugiej w południe, a wychodził około jedynastej w wieczór.